Lover's Requiem
by Def
Summary: This story gets really serious and deep later on but keeps a light hearted tone in the begining. Beast Boy has an experience that will change his life forever. Will it affect his relationship with the other titans, especially Raven? Read & find out!BBXRAE
1. Author's Note

-Author's Note-

(PLEASE READ!)

I really don't want to use a whole chapter for an author's note, but since this is my first Fan Fic I think I should. This is my first ever teen titans… or any fan fic for that matter, I have been putting a lot of thought into this story and I think it will turn out pretty good. I will try to update as fast as possible, that is if anyone likes it. I plan for this fic to get pretty serious, and there will be lots of romance later on. If seriousness is not your thing… AVOID! There are funny parts in the beginning and then it will get intense. I hope you enjoy sorry for this inconvenience.

Def

I would like to dedicate this and all my future fanfictions to George Taylor, he was a good man and a good father, in both life... and death. May your soul find peace.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Teen Titans… even though I wish I did….

-Chapter 1-

"Boo Yah! I won again!" Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games on the couch and Cy was handing BB's ass to him on a silver platter.

"Oh man, my controller must be defective, I want a rematch!"

"Your on!" the two titans start up another game and continue their pixilated war.

Raven was levitating by the window reading some ancient book, like she usually did, while trying to ignore Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Starfire was in the kitchen cooking up one of her strange Tamaranian dishes for lunch, and everyone was dreading it.

The titan's leader, Robin, was sitting at the kitchen counter watching Star fix the upcoming stomach ache.

"I am so taking you down Cyborg!" BB mashed away on his controller, trying to pull off the ultimate fighting combo to take down his cybernetic rival. Cyborg was doing the same. He was pushing the limits of his mechanics, but in a last effort, he activated his overdrive mode. BB noticed this, and to counter Cy's performance boost, he morphed into a chimp for the added speed bonus. This increased his button pressing speed threefold, and he out all of his energy into the "Ultra Mega Super Uber Roundhouse Uppercut Attack." BB's fighter does a roundhouse kick on Cy's fighter, taking down all his health, then he uppercuts the his head off. Cyborg's mouth hung wide open while Beast Boy started dancing.

"Oh yeah! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, it's you birthday, it's you birthday!" "Whatever man, your green butt just got lucky, that's all!"

"Oh yeah, then do you want another rematch?"

"No, I am tired of playing, and tired of kicking your butt."

"Fine, I'll find someone else to play with!"

BB looked around the room, looking for a new opponent. Star was apparently busy with "lunch", Robin seemed lost in what the Tamaranian was doing, so the only one left was Raven.

BB didn't want to ask, but logic was overtaken by stupidity. "Hey Raven, you wanna play?" Beast Boy had a wide grin on his face and held out a second controller.

Raven slowly looked up from her book and looked at BB with that icy death stare that always told him to not bother her, but he wasn't feeling to smart at the moment.

"Come on Raven, just one round…please!" Raven was getting agitated but kept it under control.

"Why would I want to play your pointless game?"

"But it's fun, you know you want to play." BB was feeling cocky and decided to take it a step further. He turned into an adorable kitten and jumped in Raven's lap.

She had had enough of his foolishness. She concentrated on the kitten and sent him flying across the room, BB changed back in midair and hit the wall with a thud.

At this point, everyone was staring at them in silence. The quiet was broken when Star said. "The time for eating has arrived, gather round my friends for the consumption of the traditional Florb!"

Everyone slowly got up and walked over to the counter. Star set out five plates with what looked to be some kind of green jello, It almost looked edible. Everyone was waiting to see who would try the alien cuisine first. "Come friends, please eat."

Cyborg decided to go first, he took his fork and slowly stuck it into the substance. Everything was ok so far, that was until the Florb seemed to suddenly spring to life and try to attack Cy. He screamed as the living goop chased him around the room, then all the other Florbs started chasing him ass well. Star looked around and said. "You see, you did not eat it fast enough, now we have to catch them. Almost as if on cue the alarm went off, there was some trouble in the city.

"Titans, Go!"

((Well that was my first chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Since this is my first Fan Fic, I would like some criticisms as well. Thank you.))


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Teen Titans…damn…

-Chapter 2-

In downtown Jump City, the alarm at the power plant had gone off do too an intruder. Dr. Light had decided to pick up some extra power for his light technology. He had two large cables connecting him to the generator. He was waiting for his power cells to reach maximum.

"With all this power at my finger tips, I will flood Jump City in eternal light!"

"Not so fast Dr. Light." Robin said.

"Well if it isn't the Teen Titans. You are too late to stop me, I have absorbed enough power to destroy you all!" The Dr. held out his hand and fired a ray of light at the titans. They separated and avoided the blast.

"Titans, go!"

Robin threw two birdarangs, but Light deflected it with a shield.

Cyborg brought out his sonic cannon and fired it, striking it's target.

Dr. Light flew backwards into a wall but quickly recovered.

Beast Boy saw his chance for attack and morphed into a rhino. He charged towards the Dr. and struck him full force.

Light knocked BB back with his shield and levitated above the titans.

"I grow tire of this annoyance. Prepare to die!"

His power cells had fully charged, so he drew on the electricity and powered up his light emitter.

The titans didn't have time to react as they were pulverized by a solid wall of light. They felt the deathly illumination start to crush them.

"Ha ha ha! Nothing can beat the light, not even the titans!"

"I don't think so."

The Dr. saw a black figure appear in the light, it was Raven. The villain tried to crush her with his energy, smother the darkness with the light.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven let out the demon hibernating inside of her, the one thing that she tried to suppress with all her might.

All the light in the room turned to darkness and enveloped the Dr.'s body and his mind. Raven unleashed a thousand tortures upon her enemy, she pierced his psyche like blades slashing through his every thought. Light went mad in the infinite dark abyss.

"Please stop! Have mercy on me!"

Raven came to her senses and regained control of her power, banishing the demon back to the farthest recesses of her mind.

Light fell to ground a huddled broken shell. He looked over at Raven and started to scream at the top of his lungs as he backed up into a corner.

"Don't put me back in the darkness!"

The other titans slowly started to regain consciousness, they were still dazed from the previous attack. Their attention was quickly brought to the hysterical Dr. trying to claw his way through the wall in front of him in an attempt to escape Raven.

"Raven, what did you do to him." Robin, Star, BB, and Cy were all looking at her.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Raven phased through the floor and quickly flew back to the tower. She ran to her room and laid down on the bed.

"Why did that happen? Why did I lose control?"

She was feeling herself becoming emotional and decided to meditate before something else bad happens.

Back at the power plant, the authorities had taken away the mentally disturbed Dr. Light, only after drugging him and putting on body restraints.

The titans were on their way back to the tower in the T-Car. Their was an uneasy silence hanging in the air, that is until BB decided to talk.

"Uh guys, do any of you know what happened back there?" He looked around at his friends waiting for a response. Nobody answered him but he still persisted.

"Am I the only one who noticed that Dr. Light completely lost his mind back there? I mean, what the hell did Raven do to him?"

"Just drop it Beast Boy, we will talk to her about it when we get home." Robin added that commanding tone to reassure that BB understood how serious he was.

The T-Car pulled into the tower and everyone got out, tired and confused. The titans walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch as Robin stood in front of them.

"Ok, I am not exactly sure of what happened back there, but as far as Raven goes, I think that only one of us should talk to her. I need one of you to go talk to her, if no one volunteers then I will do it."

Everyone just looked at each other, waiting for somebody to step up to this challenge. There were a thousand thoughts running through the titan's heads, but finally somebody spoke.

"I will do it, I think that if anyone is used to having her mad at them, it's me." The brave participant was Beast Boy.

"All right Beast Boy, try to find out what happened and make sure NOT to make her mad." Robin almost had a smile on his face when he said that.

BB got off the couch and walked off towards Raven's room, hoping it would not end up the way he was thinking. That walk seemed like it took forever, but eventually he found himself at the door of destiny. This was it, he would either sink or swim. He swallowed all of his fear and took the plunge…Knock…Knock…Knock…

((Woohoo! Second chapter up! Tell me what you guys think. I think I got the characters right, but I leave that judgement up to you.))


End file.
